battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Hutt Contract
Hutt Contracts are challenges in 's that reward players with special Weapons and Star Cards when completed. The concept of Hutt Contracts was introduced in the as a way for players to earn weapons and star cards added after launch, including content released in DLCs. Overview Hutt Contracts can be viewed in the Hutt Contracts menu. This menu can be accessed in both the main menu and the pre-match menu. In the main menu, navigate to Collect > Unlocks > Hutt Contracts. In the pre-match menu, navigate to Unlocks > Hutt Contracts. Once in the Hutt Contracts menu, players can see their completed Contracts, those not yet purchased, as well as progress on their current Contracts. Each Hutt Contract has criteria that players must fulfill in order to get the Contract's reward. The amount of criteria a single Hutt Contract may have can range from one to three, ranging in difficulty. Fulfilling a criterion of a Hutt Contract or completing a Contract when in a match prompts to speak over the intercom, congratulating you on your achievement. Players must first purchase a Contract in order for any criteria progress for that Contract to record. Multiple Hutt Contracts can be purchased at once and any similar criteria between them will be recorded together. For example, if two Hutt Contracts require 15 kills and you score 12 kills in a match, 12 kills will be recorded for both Contracts. There are a total of 36 Hutt Contracts in . Mutual criteria Considering a number of Hutt Contracts have the same criteria in order to unlock, exploiting this is a great way to complete the Hutt Contracts as efficiently as possible. Below are all mutualities in the Hutt Contracts. Note: some criteria may overlap in different ways. For example, both the DL-18 and K-16 Bryar Pistol require 3 blaster pistol streaks as part of their criteria; this criterion is identical. The DL-18 and Stinger Pistol I both require Scout Pistol kills, although the former only requires 15 and the latter 25; this criterion requires kills with the same star card, albeit a different amount. Any kind of overlap will be documented below. Available to all players The following Hutt Contracts are available to all players. Outer Rim The following Hutt Contracts are available to players who have the . Bespin The following Hutt Contracts are available to players who have the . Death Star The following Hutt Contracts are available to players who have the . Rogue One: Scarif The following Hutt Contracts are available to players who have the . Trivia *The song that plays in the Hutt Contract menu is from the soundtrack. The specific track is titled "Jabba's Baroque Recital." *Jabba's communication to the player will cut off if the player dies in-game. *Grenadier I is the only Hutt Contract for a base star card (white background) to have a roman numeral next to it. All other base star card Contracts, such as Medic or Sapper, do not. Category:Season Pass Content Category:Outer Rim DLC Category:Bespin DLC Category:Death Star DLC Category:Rogue One: Scarif DLC Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)